Realization
by Lucienda
Summary: Harry bemerkt, dass er seine beste Freundin oft anstarrt und jedes mal ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihm hochsteigt. Was könnte das sein? Ist er etwa verliebt?


Originaltitel: Realization

Autor: Kaykos

E-Mail Autor: NikkieBea@aol.com

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Summary: Harry bemerkt, dass er seine beste Freundin oft anstarrt und jedes mal ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihm hochsteigt. Was könnte das sein? Ist er etwa verliebt?

Link Original Story: 

****

Anm.: Ich weise noch mal daraufhin, dass dies eine Übersetzung ist.

****

Realization

Er saß da und sah sie an. Er wusste nicht warum er sie anstarrte; er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Alles was er wollte war, sie für immer anzusehen. 

Sie war nicht so schön, wie die anderen Mädchen die er kannte... in Wirklichkeit sah sie ziemlich einfach aus, aber es gab etwas besonderes an ihr. 

Sie war schön auf ihrer eigenen Art und Weise, Schönheit von innen schloss er, und saugte leicht an seiner Zuckerfeder.

Sie las gerade, wie immer, ihr Verstand war völlig in das Buch vertieft. Sie bemerkte nicht mal, dass ihr bester Freund sie beobachtete. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er sich nach vorne neigte und verschiedene Utensilien aufhob um dabei an ihren Haaren zu riechen.

Sie wusste nicht, dass er sie immer beobachtete. 

Sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst, da sie sich völlig der Schule hingab, sie sah den zärtlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht, das sanfte Schimmern.

Für sie die Türen zu öffnen ist bereits zur Gewohnheit geworden; sie dachte sich nichts dabei, bis sie ihn erwischte, wie er sie ansah. Sie bewegte ihre Augen zur nächsten Seite und dann bemerkte sie es. Er starrte sie an, sein Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, sein Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht.

Sie errötete unbewusst und klemmte eine Strähne ihres buschigen, braunen Haares hinters Ohr. Sie bewegte ihre Augen wieder zurück zum Text und konnte sich zum ersten Mal nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren.

Abrupt stand sie auf und ließ ihn dadurch zusammenschrecken. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte sich schnell eine Ausrede.

"Äh- Ich muss etwas in der Bücherei überprüfen. Ich treffe dich und Ron dann später in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen", murmelte Hermione und sammelte ihre Bücher, Federn und verschiedene Stücke von Pergament auf, um sie in ihre Tasche zu packen. Harry, immer noch ein bisschen geschockt, nickte mit seinem Kopf und sah auf das Buch, das er für Stunden vernachlässigt hatte, herunter.

__

Hatte sie es bemerkt? Er musste sich diese Frage stellen, als sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ging und das Porträtloch schwungvoll hinter sich schloss.

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, sah in das Feuer und fragte sich _was _geschehen würde, wenn sie es hatte.

Eine starke Hand schlug Harry plötzlich auf seinen Rücken und ein strahlendes, sommersprossiges Gesicht erschien vor ihm.

Harry lächelte. "Hey, Ron!", lachte Harry seinen Freund an; sein helles orangefarbenes Haar stand in jede Richtung ab, und er hatte sein gewöhnliches vertrotteltes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wo ist Hermione hin?", fragte Ron, ein plötzlich ernster Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Harry schluckte, er wusste nicht warum Ron es wissen wollte. Er spannte sich an und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Sie nach, wo jeder nachsehen würde, wenn er Hermione sucht", seufzte Harry ziemlich kühl und sah wieder zurück in sein Buch. Ron nickte, warf Harry einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, und trottete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

__

Warum will er wissen wo Hermione ist? Fragte sich Harry bitter und wunderte sich was sein bester Freund von seinem... anderem besten Freund wollte. Harry schüttelte geistesabwesend seinen Kopf, Ron hatte genau das gleiche Recht Zeit mit Hermione zu verbringen, nach allem waren sie alle beste Freunde. Er fragte sich, wieso er so gereizt wurde, wenn es um sie ging, es war ja nicht so, das er sich für sie interessierte oder so etwas... oh Gott, nein.

Entschlossen sie aus seinen Gedanken zu drängen, sah Harry auf sein Buch hinunter. Er spuckte, als er bemerkte, dass er "Hogwarts: A History" las. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, plötzlich schloss er das Buch und legte es sanft auf den Tisch. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, legte seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf und war bereit für ein Nickerchen. Krummbein stolzierte zu Harry und wickelte seinen Schwanz um Harrys Bein.

Harry stand plötzlich auf und erhielt dafür von Krummbein ein verärgertes "miau". Er war sich sicher, dass er verrückt werden würde, falls er nicht den Gemeinschaftsraum sofort verlassen würde, also tat er es. Er wusste nicht genau wo er hinging, aber das störte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Er wollte einfach hier raus.

Er fand sich selber, mehrere Runden um das Quidditch Spielfeld laufen und empfand die frische Luft als beruhigend und süß. Er ließ sich in der Mitte vom Feld nieder und legte sich auf das Gras.

Die Wolken zogen in weichen Zügen vorüber, formten sich selber zu verschieden Formen, die Herbstluft streichelte die Spitze seiner Nase. Er war zu Hause in Hogwarts; er war es schon seit sechs Jahren. Harry schloss langsam seine Augen, die Gesichter seiner Freunde kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er gähnte plötzlich, drehte sich zur Seite und ließ sich von dem Wind in den Schlaf lullen.

Harry wachte mit einem Ruck auf, der kalte Wind blies gegen seine roten Wangen. Er hörte eine leise Stimme neben ihm, seinen Namen rufen und ihn leicht an der Schulter tippen. Er drehte sich auf seinen Rücken um zu sehen, dass Hermione über ihn geneigt war. Sie lächelte und bot ihm ihre Hand an. Er nahm sie und stand auf, seinen Umhang glättend.

Hermione lachte ihn an und griff in ihre Tasche im Umhang auf der Suche nach etwas. Sie nahm es und reichte es Harry. Es war eine Serviette in der sie das Essen eingewickelt hatte. "Du hast das Abendessen verpasst, also hab ich dir das mitgenommen."

Harry lächelte, mampfte wohlwollend an dem Essen, dass sie ihm gebracht hatte und murmelte ein Danke zwischen den Bissen. Sie lachte und ging weiter. Er folgte ihr, blieb hinter ihr und beobachtete wie ihr buschiges Haar bei jedem Schritt hüpfte. Er schlang sein Essen hinunter und lächelte.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ein weiteres Mal, dass er sie beobachtete. Ein Kältegefühl lief ihren Rücken herunter und ließ sie unter ihren schweren Umhang erzittern. Hermione hielt an und wartete, dass Harry sie einholte. Er tat es langsam und ging dann neben ihr.

"Also, ich habe gehört, dass Ron dich gesucht hat", Harry konnte nicht anders als es zu Sprache zu bringen. Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ja, ich vermute das er es tat. Er wollte Hilfe in Zaubertränke..." 

Sie verstummte und fragte sich, warum Harry das so interessierte.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, nicht geradewegs gegen die Tür zu laufen. 

Sie lächelte, ein bisschen verlegen und zerrte an den Türknauf. 

Die Tür rührte sich nicht.

Sie fühlte, wie Harrys kalte Finger sich um ihre legten, ihr Gesicht errötete bei der Berührung. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber trotz der kalte Luft, war sie warm, warm und zufrieden. Harry kam näher um den Türknauf besser zu packen, seine Brust drückte sich leicht gegen ihren Rücken. Sie seufzte wehmütig, schloss ihre Augen und roch den Duft, der sie umgab, Harrys Geruch.

So schnell wie er näher gekommen war, war er wieder weg. Sie öffnete ihre Augen um die Tür offen zu sehen. Er hielt sie für sie offen, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Bleibst du den ganzen Tag da stehen oder kommst du herein?", neckte er sie, als sie hereinkam. Spielerisch schlug sie ihn am Arm.

"Ich habe die schöne Herbstluft genossen und du hast sie mir ruiniert!", sie lachte und versuchte sich selber zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht log. Sie genoss die Luft, die Luft die von ihm wehte. Sie stoppte sich selber. _Das ist dein bester Freund, Hermione, du solltest nicht so über ihn denken!_

"Hast du mit deinen Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben schon begonnen?", fragte sie um das Thema zu wechseln, als sie die Treppen zu dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hochgingen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

"Weißt du, ich werde sie nicht für dich machen! Habe ich niemals gemacht, das ist Betrug!", seufzte sie und kreuzte ihre Arme um ihre Brust. Harry machte einen Schmollmund, der ihn ziemlich süß aussehen ließ. 

"Argh! Nein!", sie verdrehte ihre Augen und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Harry folgte ihr hinein und setzte sich neben sie auf die warme, kuschelige Couch, welche vor dem Kamin stand.

Hermione begann ihre Bücher auf dem Tisch auszubreiten um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Harrys Hand war wieder auf ihrer. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter, ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich durch ihren Körper aus. Sie sah ihn an.

"Hast du Lust Zauberschach zu spielen?", fragte Harry, schwenkte mit einem Finger auf das Zauberschachbrett, dass schon offen auf dem Tisch lag und tauschte mit Ron einen heimlichen Blick aus, der auf den gemütlichen Lehnstuhl saß.

Hermione schnaubte und sah von ihren Büchern auf das Schachbrett.

"Aber ich muss mit meinem Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall beginnen", schmollte sie und war zwischen den beiden Möglichkeiten hin und her gerissen.

"Ach, komm schon, Hermione, das kannst du auch später machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du nicht schon eine hundertzwei in diesem Fach hast", seufzte Ron und ließ sich neben den zwei nieder. 

"Außerdem, möchte ich im Moment nichts anderes mehr sehen, als das du bei dem Schachspiel verlierst."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Denkst du, ihr zwei könnt mich einfach so schlagen?", fragte sie. Ron und Harry nickten. "Na gut, zu eurer Information, ihr könnt es nicht! Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich diesen Sommer, ein Buch darüber gelesen habe!", schnaufte sie, legte ihre Bücher zur Seite und setzte sich so, dass sie die Schachfiguren gut bewegen konnte.

"Also, mit wem von euch beiden werde ich spielen?", fragte sie und sah von einem Jungen zum anderen. Harry und Ron wechselten ein Schulterzucken aus und Ron räusperte sich. 

"Ich werde nicht gegen dich spielen, ich werde dich schlagen." 

Und so begann das Spiel. 

Die Schachfiguren schlugen einander zu Boden. Rons Läufer schlug Hermiones Bauer. Sie zuckte zusammen, ihre Augen flitzten schnell über das Brett.

Harry beobachtete wie sie die Positionen der Schachfiguren überprüfte, ihre Gedanken drehten sich und suchten nach einem Plan zu gewinnen. Sie steckte ihre Zunge leicht aus dem Mund, ein Zeichen ihrer völligen Konzentration, ihre Augen starrten das Brett an. Sie seufzte, bewegte einen Bauer nach vorne, und wurde von Rons zerstört. Sie murrte und wollte ihre Niederlage nicht eingestehen.

Bald war das Spiel beendet und Ron war der Sieger. Er lachte. "Ich habe wieder gewonnen!" Ron sprang auf und ab und vollführte damit einen Siegestanz. Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen und sammelte ihre Bücher ein.

"Schach ist sowieso nur ein alberne Zeitverschwendung. Wenn man daran denkt, dass ich meinen Aufsatz schreiben könnte", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, wo vorher Ron gesessen hatte.

Harry gluckste leicht, erhielt von Hermione dafür einen wütenden Blick und gab Ron eine Five.

Harry und Ron verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit zu reden und das Kommen und Gehen ihrer Hauskameraden zu beobachten. Bald war es Mitternacht, ein kaum wacher Ron murmelte, dass er schlafen geht und dass Harry das auch tun sollte. Harry lehnte höflich ab und warf Hermione einen kurzen Blick zu.

__

Okay, ich mag sie, das ist keine große Sache. Dachte Harry zu sich selber und zog seine Augen von ihr weg. Sie bemerkte nichts, wie gewöhnlich. Er seufzte erleichtert auf.

"Gehst du nicht zu Beeett?", gähnte Hermione in der Mitte des Satzes und legte ihre Feder auf das Buch und schloss es vorsichtig.

"Ich... Ich wollte nur- Äh, wollte nur ein bisschen länger hier bleiben", murmelte er und suchte nach einem Grund welchen er vorbringen könnte. Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, nahm ein Buch, ging zum Sofa hinüber und setzte sich neben ihm.

"Na ja, dann tu etwas produktives", sie lächelte und reichte ihm das Zaubertrankbuch. Harry öffnete das Buch, sah die Seiten durch und bemerkte das Hermione weiterlas. Sie erzitterte und rieb ihre Arme, als ob sie diese wärmen wollte.

Harry sah von seinem Buch auf. "Ist dir kalt?", fragte er und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sie nickte und fröstelte. Das Feuer loderte vor ihnen, als Harry seinen Umhang auszog. Hermione errötete und murmelte, dass er es nicht machen bräuchte.

"Aber ich möchte es", lächelte Harry und legte seinen Umhang um sie. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte ihn nicht in seiner Schuluniform ansehen.

Sie zappelte nervös auf ihrem Platz und rückte weiter von Harry weg, plötzlich seiner Nähe bewusst.

Eine lange, verlegene Stille durchbohrte die Luft, keiner von beiden wagte zu sprechen. Sie fühlte sich verlegen und er hatte Angst etwas über seine Gefühle zu sagen. Er wusste nicht wie sie sein Geständnis annehmen würde. Das letzte was er wollte war, seine Freundin wegen einer dummen Verliebtheit zu verlieren.

Hermione warf einen Blick zu Harry hinüber. Sie versicherte sich das er nicht schaute und ließ dann ihren Blick auf Harry ruhen. Es schien so als ob er lesen würde, aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht tat. _Über was konnte er nachdenken?_ Fragte sie sich und ließ den Gedanken durch ihrem Kopf wandern. 

Sie lehnte sich näher an Harry heran, ihre Nase nahm den Geruch von seinem T-Shirt auf- Er begann seinen Kopf zu drehen. Hermione geriet in Panik und zog ihren Kopf zurück, ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitet.

"Also, ich gehe jetzt zu Bett...", seufzte sie und schloss ihr Buch. Harry sprang auf und nickte mit seinem Kopf. Sie begann aufzustehen, doch stolperte über eine einzelne Schachfigur die auf dem Boden lag.

"Meep!", keuchte sie und stolperte darüber. Harry streckte seine Arme aus und fing sie mit Leichtigkeit auf. Sie lag in seinen Armen und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sie schaffte es zu stehen, ihre geweiteten Augen sahen Harrys an. _Merlin, sind sie wunderschön..._ sie verstummte und sah in seine tiefen Teiche von Smaragden.

Harry schluckte, kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. 

__

Es heißt jetzt oder nie, sagte er sich selber und behielt Hermione in seinen Armen. Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, ließ er sie nicht los.

"Hermione, ich muss dir etwas sagen", Harry zögerte, plötzlich schüchtern, seine Augen fixierten seine Schuhe. "Neuerdings, fühle ich mehr für dich als sonst." Er sah wie sich ihr Mund öffnete um zu sprechen, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. 

"Bitte, lass mich das einfach sagen", seufzte er und sah in ihre Rehbraunen Augen.

Er atmete tief ein und ging leicht einen Schritt von ihr weg. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber jedes mal wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, kann ich meine Augen nicht von dir wenden. Ich bekomme jedes Mal dieses Gefühl in meinen Magen, wenn ich dich die Treppe runter gehen sehe; Ich suche sogar nach einem Vorwand, um so etwas bizarres zu tun, wie dein Haar zu riechen. Du willst meine Freundin sein, aber ich möchte mehr..."

Hermione atmete schwer, ihre Augen glänzten vor Tränen. Sie sah tief in seine Augen und machte sich klar, das dass alles wahr ist und nicht nur ein Traum.

Harry sah sie unsicher an; seine Nerven schienen ihn jeden Moment, den sie nicht sprach, zu verlassen. Lächelnd kam sie näher zu Harry heran.

"Was ist wenn ich auch mehr wollte?", fragte sie, ein Grinsen spielte um ihre Lippen. Harry lächelte und neigte sich nach vorne, seinen Kopf zur Seite neigend. Hermione schloss ihre Augen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, ein süßes Gefühl überschwemmte ihren Körper. Sie kam näher heran und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Stärke zurück. Es war so als hätte sie schon seit Jahren darauf gewartet. 

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und verstärkte den Kuss, seine Hände umschlossen ihre Taille. Sie nahm ihre Hände hoch und legte sie um seinen Nacken. Sie öffnete ihren Mund leicht und seine Zunge glitt hinein, das Innere ihres Mundes liebkosend. 

Sie lächelte und wusste nun wie sich eine einfache Erkenntnis anfühlte.

****

Ende


End file.
